


Кот, который видел красный

by crazykotyara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Говорят, кошки не умеют различать цвета. Но в жизни Кота Нуара все шиворот-навыворот.





	Кот, который видел красный

Когда-то давно, еще в детстве Адриан вычитал в журнальной статье, что кошки не могут различать цвета и видят мир в различных оттенках серого. Кажется, журнал был не особенно авторитетным, и позже ученые доказали, что некоторые цвета усатые друзья человечества различать вполне могут, но тогда он уже давно утратил интерес к этому вопросу. Что ему за дело до кошек? Учеба дома, уроки китайского, упражнения на фортепьяно, занятия фехтованием, бесконечные фотосессии... Кошки, может, и различали цвета, но Адриан эту способность понемногу терял.  
Нудно тянущиеся дни сливались в бесконечную серую череду. Не то чтобы Адриан жаловался - нет-нет, он ничуть не устал и не собирается никому докучать своим нытьем, так что у отца ни в коем случае не появится лишний повод разочароваться в своем сыне, - просто иногда ему становилось... немного пусто. Это ничего не значило - ничего такого, с чем нельзя было справиться. Жизнь - взрослая жизнь, _а ты уже не маленький мальчик, Адриан_ , - не обязана напоминать цветной калейдоскоп, даже если именно такой она казалась ему в детстве. Адриан позволил ярким воспоминаниям остаться где-то на краю сознания, припорошенными пылью повседневных забот и обязанностей. Иногда можно было немного предаться ностальгии, но, конечно, не часто, чтобы это не переросло в пагубную привычку, которую Габриэль Агрест совершенно точно определил бы как незрелую.  
А потом «кошачьи» вопросы неожиданно встали крайне остро: на свет появился Кот Нуар.  
Конечно, он не стал котом в полном смысле этого слова. Адриан начал отмечать за собой кое-какие кошачьи повадки, но и сам иногда путался, где были настоящие метаморфозы, а где он изображал что-то шутки ради. Однако в одном Адриан был уверен: цвета он по-прежнему видел.  
Если его жизнь была запылившимся окном, то перевоплощение играло роль влажной тряпки, которой по этому окну проводили. Вылазки в облике супергероя напоминали беспорядочные цветные кляксы на его подчеркнуто идеальном четко выверенном расписании. Всплеск адреналина, азарт сражения и ощущение силы, способной разрушить что угодно, в его руках - словно все цвета, которые потихоньку блекли и утекали из его жизни за последние годы, разом выплескивались на него вместе с ударявшими в лицо порывами ветра. Чувство свободы было похоже на фейерверк: оглушающее, яркое и занимающее собой полнеба.  
Париж, в котором жил Адриан, был обычным городом, иногда пыльным, иногда гомонливым, и всегда - знакомым и скучным до зубной боли. Париж, который спасал Кот Нуар, был живописным и поразительным - никогда не знаешь, что выскочит из-за угла: жертва чрезвычайного происшествия? одержимый акумой суперзлодей? или, может быть... его Леди?  
Сложнее всего давалось обратное перевоплощение. Кот Нуар, как и всякий кот, был свободен - можно сказать, гулял сам по себе. Адриан Агрест был человеком, и это, порой, звучало как приговор.  
Адриан буквально пичкал себя наспех придуманными утешениями: если постоянно заниматься спасением Парижа, это ведь могло и приесться, а еще, теперь у него хотя бы была отдушина в виде коллежа, и, может быть, за то время, что они проведут порознь, Ледибаг по нему соскучится и при следующей встрече проявит чуть больше благосклонности к его ухаживаниям, и была еще небольшая надежда, что удастся провести немного времени с отцом...  
Адриан закрывал окно, отрезая себя от волшебного мира, и, прикрыв глаза, слушал ледяное молчание особняка. Занятия по расписанию, ужин в чопорной атмосфере, сухое пожелание спокойной ночи от отца и пустой потолок да глухая тишина. Но завтра наступит новый день. Может быть, Парижу понадобится помощь супергероев, и для Кота Нуара найдется дельце-другое.  
Как-то раз, любопытства ради, Адриан взял в библиотеке энциклопедию про кошек. Как выяснилось, восприятие цвета у них действительно было слабее человеческого: в частности, они не различали оттенки красного. Прочитав это, Адриан не смог удержаться от усмешки. Все-то у него было шиворот-навыворот. Интересно, что бы на такое сказала Ледибаг?

– Ты чего завис, Кот? – окликнула его Ледибаг, немного сердито. Кот Нуар поймал себя на том, что уже добрую минуту зависает в прострации, заглядевшись на то, как ловко его напарница орудует йо-йо. Очередная жертва акумы, пользуясь своим преимуществом в скорости, только что скрылась за углом. Не дожидаясь его ответа, Ледибаг бросилась следом, и Коту Нуару не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как последовать ее примеру.  
– Пришла в голову интересная мысль, – выдохнул он на бегу, пытаясь одновременно не отстать и выжать максимум игривых интонаций из своего голоса. – Я раньше не обращал внимания, но так много вещей, без которых я не смог бы жить, красного цвета. Скажем, кровь, несущаяся по моим венам. Или вот моя несравненная Леди.  
– Если есть время придуриваться, сосредоточься на поимке злодея! – одернула его Ледибаг, закатив глаза. Запыхавшаяся, с растрепавшимися волосами, она выглядела еще привлекательнее, чем обычно. Сердце Кота Нуара сладко сжалось, и губы сами расползлись в широкой ухмылке.  
– Я мультизадачен! Немногие знают, но настоящее имя Цезаря было Гай Нуар...  
Не дослушав его вдохновенное вранье, Ледибаг зацепилась йо-йо за фонарный столб и алым росчерком метнулась в переулок, срезая угол. Так и не отделавшись от дурацкой улыбки, Кот Нуар помчался за ней.  
Любовь Кота Нуара была ярко-красного цвета, и что бы там ни говорили ученые, видел он ее превосходно.


End file.
